


a second moment

by covellite



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alley Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covellite/pseuds/covellite
Summary: Sequel to "a brief moment". Zedaph gets his revenge.
Relationships: Tango Tek/Zedaph (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	a second moment

They had a little bit of time to spare before dinner, so Zedaph made Tango go back to the hotel so he could change into clothes that weren’t soaked with his own cum. Tango behaved on the walk back (mostly), but Zedaph was still planning his revenge.

His eyes locked onto a particular skirt he knew Tango absolutely loved to see on him. Long enough to cover everything important, but only if he didn’t bend over too far and it didn’t get too windy. Was it a bad idea to wear a skirt that Tango couldn’t keep his hands off of? Probably. Was Zedaph going to wear it? Absolutely.

It came as no surprise when Tango yanked him to the side barely five minutes after leaving the hotel. If anything, Zedaph had expected it to be sooner.

“You know what that skirt does to me,” Tango whined as he hoisted Zedaph up and pressed him against the brick wall of the alleyway, hands already running up Zedaph’s thighs and tugging his panties off.

“What are you gonna do about it?” Zedaph tried to make his voice sound as enticing as Tango’s always was. Judging by the groan Tango made, it worked.

“I’ll fucking show you.”

Tango captured Zedaph’s mouth with his own, pressing their bodies so close together Zedaph could feel every little movement Tango made. His clothed dick rubbed against Zedaph’s pussy, making him bite back a moan at the rough feel of the fabric on his clit.

Tango was too busy holding Zedaph up, so Zedaph took it into his own hands to get the man’s dick out before Tango did something stupid and came in his pants instead of inside Zedaph.

"You planned this," Tango said, voice strained, as he pressed his cock into Zedaph's cunt. He fucked into him hard, and Zedaph whimpered against Tango's mouth at the sudden stretch. Tango grinned.

"I did no such thing."

Tango thrust hard against him, sending Zedaph scrambling to grab hold of Tango's shoulders.

"Do I need to punish you for lying?" he growled. Zedaph did his best to smirk at him.

"Punishment is Impulse's job, not yours."

Tango rolled his eyes and didn't respond, too focused on the harsh pace he'd set. Zedaph was glad for it, if only because he liked having the last word and didn't think he could manage to say much else.

When Zedaph came, it was to the soft cry Tango made as he shuddered, nearly dropping Zedaph. He clung to Tango’s shoulders, partly to avoid falling over and partly just to be closer to him. Tango pulled out, but stayed in Zedaph’s arms until both their heartbeats went down to a normal level. Then he stepped back a little, zipped his pants back up, and smoothed Zedaph’s skirt down.

“Ready to go get dinner?” he asked. Zedaph was about to say yes, but a certain uncomfortable wet feeling down his thigh stopped him.

“What did you do with my panties?”

Tango made an exaggerated show of looking innocent. “What?”

“Tango,” Zedaph complained. “I’m not walking to dinner with your cum dripping down my legs.”

“Why not?”

“ _ Tango _ .”

“Okay, okay!” Tango put his hands up, laughing. “I won’t make you walk around like that.” He stepped back into Zedaph’s personal space, hands already grabbing at his skirt, and sank down to his knees. “But I’m not giving you your panties back.”


End file.
